


Benevolence

by Misted_Reality



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anime Spoilers, Best Friends, Canon - Anime, Cliffhangers, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, D.Gray-man Hallow, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lemon, Lime, Loss, Love, Manga & Anime, Pain, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tears, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misted_Reality/pseuds/Misted_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of D.Gray-Man one shots. May contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benevolence

**Author's Note:**

> I have been itching to write again. So here's some Allen Walker goodness for you in celebration of Hallow coming out.

Allen Walker is an enigma.

He walked the path of righteousness, battled akuma daily like the others at the order did. He had so much weighing on his shoulders that everyone wondered how he coped. You knew it was all an act, though. It was his eyes, those grey eyes which were almost hypnotising when they made contact with your own; it was those eyes that held all the pain, the confusion and the loss.

Ever since he’d found out that he was The Fourteenth, he wondered if the path he walked was his own. All this time; was it all just set out for him? You loved him, he made you so happy and you wanted him to be happy as well. It didn’t matter if he didn’t feel the same, he had so much going on you didn’t expect him to; you just wanted to be there for him.

You were talking to Lenalee in her room. Some nights you both liked to stay up late and just talk about the day or confide in each other. Since Allen was on your mind it made it hard to keep up the conversation.

“You should go see him.”

You looked away from the window and met her eyes, which glistened faintly due to the lit candle at her bedside. “I think he wants to be left alone.” You respond “Plus it’s late, he might be asleep. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Lenalee giggled slightly “Stop stalling. I know you want to see him, and besides; if there’s anyone that can help him, it’s you.”

You ponder on her thinking for a moment before she interrupts your thoughts.

“Go to him. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

You sighed in defeat, before giggling slightly.

 “Okay.”

~*~

You know where he is, you don’t even need to think twice.

As you enter the ark the sudden atmosphere change makes you hiss.  Your eyes adjust to the bright room and you release a shaky breath as you make your way through the halls towards the piano room.

You were surprised to see that the door was there, seeing as Allen could control whether to open or close the gates. He probably thought nobody would disturb him at this hour.

Maybe you should turn back.

You shake the thought out of your head and raise your hand towards the door, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves before knocking on it.

_No response._

“Allen? It’s _me_.”

Silence.

“I know you’re in there. Can I come in?”

Silence again. You wait a few more moments to hear any signs of movement in an attempt to open the door but there was nothing.

You feel your chest clench slightly, you wish you could just take all his pain away but you know that was something you couldn’t do, and it made you clench your fist and your eyes sting with oncoming tears.

You shifted slightly, trying to figure out something to say.

 _“Allen.”_ You say to him, whether he listens or not “I know it hurts, it’s painful and confusing and I wish there was more I could do to help you. But just remember this; you’re not going through it alone. You have everyone at the order here for you. There’s Lavi, Lenalee and even Kanda when he wants to show it.” You think you hear a shifting on the other side of the door, and you feel slightly relieved that he’s actually there and you’re not talking into thin air like an idiot.

You pause for a moment before continuing “You have _me._ ”

“I know you hide your pain and I know you think we can’t see it but we do, I do. So please, don’t take this on alone; I can’t bear to see you like this.”

Despite your efforts, silence continues to linger. You feel slightly hurt at the fact that what you’ve said has received no response, but you understand if wants to be left alone. After a few more moments of waiting for a response you sigh in defeat and turn to leave with a slight ache in your chest. You tried, at least.

That is, until, you hear the faint call of your name which makes you stop in your tracks.

His voice, ever so faintly there, just barely above a whisper, calls out to you again.

 _“Don’t go.”_ He says, his voice croaks slightly from the tears you know he’s shed. “Stay with _me._ ”

You turn around and meet his gaze, the door is ajar but enough for you to see him, enough to see those eyes; full of the pain, confusion and loss. You give him a gentle smile. A smile that shows a hint of the love you feel for him, of the happiness that he doesn’t want you to go.

“Of course” You say, as tears start to fall _“Always.”_

Allen Walker will always be an enigma to some people, but never to you.

Because you were an enigma too.

**Author's Note:**

> A majority of this might be Allen to be honest because I love him so much but we'll see how it goes. I might make a selection of shorts dedicated to Allen in another story, just to quell my feels.
> 
> I like writing about the piano room for some reason, next time I'll try to make sure we're in the piano room I just didn't want to drag this one out. I'm a bit rusty I haven't written in a while.


End file.
